


I'm Yours

by bubblegumandboba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumandboba/pseuds/bubblegumandboba
Summary: A collection (in the works) of fluff/smut featuring the best from Haikyuu!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm Yours

Tobio Kageyama/Toru Oikawa/Female OC

It all started with a misplaced spike.

Aiko had stayed after school and waited for her friend Yachi, who had promised a quick trip to get boba before she had to sit in on the boys' volleyball practice. She had just become the assistant manager for the team, and Aiko could be nothing but thrilled for her; still, she had a sneaking suspicion she would be spending a lot less time with her friend now that she had a group of smelly athletes to look after.

"Tch..." 4:03, her phone read. Yachi was a little over fifteen minutes late to their meetup, which was unusual for the blondie. Just as Aiko was about to give up and begin her bike ride home, her phone buzzed.

hey, meet me at the gym!! kiyoko is running late so i have to cover

The girl shook her head at the text, but changed the direction of her feet anyway. It wasn't Yachi's fault, so she couldn't be mad. She was only slightly peeved that she'd have to wait in the gymnasium with that bunch of sweaty morons. Though it was her first year at Karasuno, Aiko was more than acquainted with every single boy on the volleyball team. Yachi had taken it upon herself to tell her what seemed like every detail about each of them.

"Hinata is soooo fast! He jumps so high too! He can be a little reckless, but his passion is unmatched!"

"Asahi is a third year. He looks all big and scary with that beard of his, but he's the sweetest! And he's the ace, isn't that cool?"

"Suga is one of our setters! He's so good with the team, and he's really kind! One time he bought me an ice cream after practice. You should come meet him!"

Of course, Aiko never wanted to come meet the team. Even though Yachi spoke highly of them, sports were most definitely not her forte. Besides, Yachi wasn't her only friend in class. Tsukishima, a boy she had known for years, was on the team. And his thoughts on the matter were a little different.

"Come if you want, but there's nothing to see. They're just a bunch of rowdy idiots."

And so she chose to stay back. If nothing else, she knew that Tsukki didn't want the people he was close to seeing him in action. If he were to actually ask her to come to one of their games, she'd go without hesitation. But until then, she'd choose to stay as far away from that gym as possible. At least, until Yachi had texted her a few minutes earlier. She wasn't exactly sure which gym the team practiced in, so she was a bit preoccupied in finding the building when a sharp voice cut through her thoughts.

"HEY! Look out!"

"Huh?" Aiko's head snapped up just in time for her to feel a staggering smack against the side of her face. Her feet faltered and she gasped at the unexpected pain, quickly cupping her reddening cheek. Holy shit, that hurt. Blinking a few times to regain clarity in her vision, she looked to the ground just to see a volleyball bounce against the concrete and come to a slow stop just in front of the pole beside her. Positively fuming, she spun in her tracks to face the source of the voice that had called out. "Did you do that? Watch what you're fucking doing, you little shit."

Her voice seemed to cut off once she actually made eye contact with a pair of deep blue irises that stood merely a few feet from her.

The King of the Court himself. Tobio Kageyama.

He wasn't a complete stranger. He sat a few rows ahead of Aiko in her third period English lesson. Other than that, Tsukki had told her of his 'overbearing pride' and 'sense of superiority.' Yachi had spoken of his amazing skills as a setter and companionship with Shoyo Hinata, the jumpy little ginger on the team. Honestly, she wasn't sure who to believe. Both of her best friends had a tendency to be a little dramatic with their opinions.

"I was watching, which is why I told you to look out."

"Don't you have more control of that thing? I thought you were the prodigy setter, how'd you manage to fuck up so bad that the ball flew out the door?"

His jaw tensed and her chin lifted as they glared at each other.

"I was practicing in the grass back there. Maybe if your head was out of your ass, you would have seen me."

"Who the fuck do you think you are-?" Aiko huffed, stepping forward a bit to stick her finger into his chest. She could tell that he was about to bite back, but he froze upon hearing the gymnasium door burst open.

"Kageyama, Hinata says he wants you to throw up a couple sets!" Yachi shouted from the top steps, her eyes widening once she saw the red mark on Aiko's cheek and her finger pressed to Kageyama's sternum. "Oh goodness, Aiko? What's wrong?"

"Ballsy boy over here hit me in the face with his dumb volleyball," she snapped, pulling her hand back and quickly stepping over to Yachi. She frowned and squinted at him as Aiko rubbed her cheek for good measure.

"You hit her? Kageyama! We don't hit people in the face! Especially not my friends!"

"As if I fucking meant to, Yachi. The ball bounced off the wall and she turned just as it was flying past her. I told her to watch out."

"Oh. Well. Did you apologize?"

"She didn't give me the time to before she started ridiculing me."

"You deserved it," Aiko added.

Yachi's eyes narrowed once again, her lips pursed at the boy. He stared up at her before groaning and reaching to pick up the ball. He spun it in his hands a few times as he made his way up the steps and into the gym, pausing for just a moment as he passed the two girls.

"I'm sorry."

Aiko's only response was a slight nod, and then he vanished into the gym. Yachi smacked her arm lightly as soon as the door closed, a small sigh of exasperation coming from the shorter girl.

"For some reason I thought you two would get along."

Aiko's thoughts drifted to the dark haired setter and the fire that burned in his eyes when she provoked him. For a second, she figured that fire might rival her own.

"Maybe we would, if he didn't go and bruise my face."

Yachi frowned and tugged on Aiko's wrist, quickly pulling her into the doors of the gymnasium before she could even put up a fight. The squeak of sneakers on polished wood and the scent of sweat and leather filled her senses. It wasn't the most pleasant, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The blonde girl led Aiko's taller frame to the bench on the side of the court, quickly pulling out an ice pack from the drink cooler. Wrapping it in an extra towel, she held it out for her to grab and press to her already swelling cheek. Aiko crossed her legs and halfway pouted. She had to wait to get her fix of boba, and now she was stuck in a smelly gym with her cheek all puffy and painful. This is just exactly how she wanted her Friday evening to be spent.

"Hey, Yachi! Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Aiko! She's just waiting here until Kiyoko arrives so that we can go get boba."

"Oh cool. What happened to her face?"

"Kageyama hit me," Aiko mumbled, glancing up into the face of a shorter boy with dark hair and a singular blonde strip in the front.

"HE HIT YOU? TANAKA!" The boy shouted and went scrambling over to his friend, arms waving sporadically. The rest of the team's eyes fell on her as they came stumbling back over, their words hitting her at a mile a minute.

"Are you okay?"

"Is your beautiful face alright?"

"Do you need any medicine?"

"I can carry you to the infirmary!"

"No you can't, Nishinoya. You're like two feet tall."

"Hey! Watch it! I'm just as strong as you, idiot."

And so they continued, until a hand came down on the top of both of their heads, effectively knocking some sense into the two boys. Yachi giggled and Aiko's lips lifted in a grin as she looked towards the culprit.

"Easy boys, you'll scare her. Remember how nervous Yachi was the first time she came here? Give the girl some room."

The boy was a cutie. His hair had a grayish tint to it and his cheeks dimpled when he gave her a bright smile. This one was Sugawara, the sweetie that Yachi always praised.

"They aren't scaring me. Takes a little more than that to run me off."

"I can see that. Is your face alright? I heard Tobio may have accidentally given you a beating."

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's him you need to worry about. Might have to bruise him up in return."

Sugawara laughed, "Y'know, you should stick around and watch us practice. I'm sure Yachi would love having some company over here."

"We were supposed to go grab boba..."

"Oh, great! We can all go after this last round!"

"But-"

"Wait, silly me. What'd you say your name was?"

"It's Aiko."

"Well, Aiko, it's great to meet you. I'm Suga! Let me go hurry the guys up so we can all get that boba!"

"Uh, yeah... Sure."

With that, Suga turned and guided Tanaka and Noya back to the court, signaling the rest of the team to start once again. Their gazes all lingered on the new girl for a moment before they began again. All except for that of a certain first year setter.

Practice ended early, and Yachi texted Kiyoko to let her know that she didn't have to come at all. The more rambunctious boys on the team crowded Aiko and Yachi as the group made its way to the nearest boba shop, all asking questions. When the topic of her swollen cheek was brought back up, the boys scolded Kageyama for "harming such a beautiful angel" (Tanaka's words, not hers).

"I said I was sorry! Look! Aiko, I apologize for hitting you."

She paused on the sidewalk, her face leveling with his as the team watched in silence.

"And...?"

"What do you mean, and?"

"What else do you apologize for?"

"I didn't do anything else."

"You told me I had my head up my ass." This pulled a gasp from Noya and Tanaka, ever the dramatic duo.

"You cursed me out and told me I fucked up."

"I was right."

"So was I."

Her eyes narrowed but she couldn't help the grin that formed on her lips. Yeah, she'd say their fires were pretty evenly matched.

"Fine. Apology accepted. But you're buying my boba."

"Oh, come on!"

The team let out a few sighs of relief and laughter once the tension eased, and they all continued their walk to the boba shop. And as much as she hated to admit it, conversation came easily and naturally between Aiko and the obnoxious group of boys. So when Sugawara asked if she'd come to their next practice, she agreed before even thinking about it.

And so she did. Practice after practice, Aiko sat on the sidelines. She learned the rules of the game. She passed out water bottles at more than a few practice matches. She made friends with the coaches. And eventually, she started to truly enjoy her time with the group of idiots. Even Tsukishima seemed content with her being there to support them. Daichi had taken to affectionately naming her the "Junior Assistant Manager," and the rest of the team followed suit.

She couldn't say she hated the idea, either.

So with her new fake-title, Aiko took to helping the team more. Hinata often asked her to toss up a couple balls for him and Kageyama to practice their quick attacks. Each time she watched them, her eyes would focus on the King. No set was exactly like the last, and yet he managed to make almost all of them work. Volleyball was becoming more and more intriguing to her, and it was amazing to see it in action.

She just couldn't tell if her newfound devotion to the sport was due to her adoration of the team or if one particular broody setter had managed to get under her skin. 

\-------------------

"Aiko, I'm gonna run to the restroom to check on Hinata really quick. Meet us in the gym for this match, pretty girl."

A chaste kiss was pressed to her cheek and she smiled affectionately as she watched a jersey printed with the number 9 turn the corner. It had taken the little shit months, but Kageyama had finally come to terms with his attraction to Aiko. It seemed like the whole team knew before either of them did. They both were so oblivious, until one day the third years cut off Kageyama's complaining (pining, they called it) and told him to grow some balls. That next week, he kissed her after practice and finally asked the girl on a date. Weeks after that, they were officially the Karasuno boys' volleyball team's power couple. Even Coach Ukai approved. At this point, they were coming up on their fourth month together.

Aiko had taken on the role of another assistant manager months before, though the boys still endearingly referred to her as Junior. She had yet to miss a practice or match, and this was no different. The team had loaded up on the bus and made the trip to Aoba Johsai, one of their biggest competitors. She wasn't so familiar with the different teams yet, but she knew that these guys would be hard to beat.

Once Tobio had disappeared around the corner, Aiko glanced down at her phone to check the time. Warm up started in ten minutes, so she had plenty of time to find her way to the gym. Glancing around, she frowned and decided that going down the hallway to her right was the best idea. She followed the first couple of signs leading to the gym, but grunted when she stepped into what looked like a dead end. Not to mention, the door at the end of the hallway read "Aoba Johsai Boys' Locker Room."

And it was opening. Not the best situation to be in.

She would much rather be caught dead than seem like she was snooping around outside the opposing team's locker room, so she turned tail and began speed walking away. Still, it didn't seem to work in her favor.

"Oh? What's this?"

She glanced over your shoulder just to see a ridiculously tall boy in a teal and white jersey. The number on his chest was none other than 1. Was he their captain? Shit. "Uh, sorry. Just got a little lost. I'll be on my way."

"A little lost, hm? Are you sure you weren't trying to size up the competition, cutie?" The boy approached Aiko teasingly, and her cheeks heated up at the same time. She blamed it on her embarrassment, because there was absolutely no other reason why this very tall, very attractive, very charming boy would make her blush. Nuh-uh. No way.

"I was just trying to find the gym. And how'd you know I'm with Karasuno?"

"Well, that little team jacket of yours sure does tell me a lot, doll. I heard those idiots somehow snatched up yet another girl manager. No one told me she was a model, though." The boy gave a subtle smirk and let his gaze drift over her face and down the entire length of her 5'5" frame, his body now only about a foot from hers. It put her on edge.

"Can you just tell me where the gym is, please? I need to be with the other managers."

"Tell me your name first."

"Why?"

"I'd just love to know whose attention I'm playing for this match."

"I have a boyfriend."

"I didn't ask that, doll."

The wavy haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. As charming as he seemed, he was also incredibly cocky and persistent. "My name is Aiko. Now tell me where the gym is."

"Easy, cutie. I'll get you there in good time." The still unfamiliar boy gave her an award-winning smile and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, raising his eyebrows at her when he started to walk down the hall. "C'mon, Aiko. I don't have all day."

"You're seriously going to walk me there?"

"Why not? I just adore the company of a gorgeous girl, and we're headed to the same place. Might as well go together, yeah?"

"I mean- fine. Whatever."

"Ooh, so feisty. Pretty, too. No wonder you're taken."

"Just take me there, okay? Go."

"Fine, fine. Bossy little lady," he cooed. Aiko snorted but kept up with his long strides. Along the way, he rambled about how excited he was to finally get to play a practice match against Karasuno because of the rivalry he had with one of the players. She partly zoned the boy out, trying to ignore him as much as possible. It only clicked when they were entering the gym, the boy's hand coming to the small of her back to guide her in as he held the door open.

Stupidly pretty boy. Way too cocky. Rivalry with one of the Karasuno boys. Oh no.

"What was your name?"

"Oh, you didn't recognize me? I'm Turo Oikawa, darling. Captain and setter for Aoba Johsai."

Aiko stopped in her tracks, suddenly all too aware of the large hand on the small of her back and the soft flush that passed through her cheeks. A volleyball hit the ground across the court and she swallowed as she saw Kageyama finally notice her. He smiled brightly once his gaze met hers, but his lips soon tightened into a thin line. He didn't take kindly to his enemies touching what was his, after all.

Oikawa paid no mind to the opposite team, instead leaning in a little closer and reaching up to tuck a strand of Aiko's hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you wish me luck, darling? Maybe after I win, we could grab a bite to eat?"

"Not the best idea. Besides, Kage-"

"As if she'd agree to that. Now, I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of her," Kageyama practically spit as he made his way up to the two. Aiko took a step towards him and his arm wrapped around her waist. It was just the smallest of touches, but it was obviously meant to ward Oikawa off. Yet, it didn't seem to affect the cocky setter.

"Oh, Aiko, doll! You didn't tell me your boyfriend was sweet little Tobio over here. Gosh, that explains why you were snooping around the locker room. Couldn't help but want to see the god that Kageyama took after, hm? I don't blame you, cutie."

"Quit calling her that."

"What? Doll? Cutie? Her name? You really have to be more specific, Kageyama. Goodness."

At this point, Tobio was so tense that Aiko could practically feel him shake. It was obvious he wanted to lash out at the guy, but didn't want to do so in front of her. Sighing, she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and tugged him towards Karasuno's side of the court. He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa one final time before turning with her to walk away.

Oikawa only grinned competitively and watched as she made her way to the bench, his gaze most definitely drifting places that would make Kageyama burst into flames if he caught his rival looking. "Oh, and Aiko? I'm winning this for you."

Kageyama stiffened again and Aiko rubbed his palm with the pad of her thumb until he relaxed, shaking her head.

Somehow she knew that the rivalry between them had grown tenfold.

\---------------

The referee blew the whistle and the sound echoed in Aiko's ears. On the court, her boyfriend was practically steaming. She grimaced, knowing Tobio wasn't about to take this loss very well.

On the other side of the net, Turo Oikawa's lips lifted into a mocking grin. He had just tricked Kageyama with his setter dump, and Tobio's reaction time wasn't fast enough to recover. The ball and Kageyama had hit the floor one after the other, and Oikawa scored the final point of the match. Aoba Johsai had won.

The ball slowly rolled off court, eventually bumping against the tip of Aiko's sneaker. Oikawa's gaze had followed it, and his smile only brightened once he noticed the girl looking at him. Of course, it was only because she was mad at him for bitching at her boyfriend. Obviously.

The entire game, the setter from Aoba Johsai had stolen glances at Aiko. A few times, he even mouthed "For you" before scoring a couple service aces. Kageyama had caught on and it only frustrated him more. She figured the rivalry between the two setters had only gotten worse with her presence. Perhaps if she wasn't there, and if Oikawa hadn't taken a liking to her, then Karasuno could have won.

The team grumbled and shook their heads as they came to terms with their latest defeat. Aiko stood to go help Kageyama off the court, but she was suddenly blocked by a certain brown haired boy. It took everything in her not to groan.

"You sure are a good luck charm, darling. Maybe you could keep coming to my matches. You know, to give me a little motivation."

"I'd rather choke. Now move please, I need to see Tobio."

"Don't be like that, doll. I saw you checking me out the entire game. You like what you see?"

"I was watching the game, you cocky little shit."

"Fuck off, Oikawa," Kageyama huffed as he pushed in between the two.

Oikawa only grinned, tilting his head to peer at Aiko. He gave her a quick wink and hummed as he turned his back on the couple. "Just remember who won, yeah?"

Aiko could admit when someone was attractive, and Toru Oikawa definitely checked that box. But something about him was so infuriating. Or, maybe, she only felt that way since he seemed absolutely determined to piss off her boyfriend as much as possible.

At that point, most of the team had made its way towards the bus. Sighing softly, Aiko reached up to stroke Kageyama's cheek with her thumb. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched, but he relaxed upon feeling her familiar touch. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"You did great out there."

"I let my emotions get the best of me and that's why we lost. He's just so frustrating."

"Partially my fault too. I should have just found my own way back to the gym instead of letting him walk me here. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, pretty girl. He's only after you because you're mine."

Aiko smiled softly at his pet name for her. "Only yours, Tobio."

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and he finally relaxed, gently grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. They grabbed their water bottles and made their way to the rest of the team, squeezing each other's hands playfully as they went.

Even though the loss was emotionally draining for Kageyama, he had Aiko. And everything seemed right with the world when she was beside him.

\--------------

A few weeks had passed since the practice match with Aoba Johsai, and Kageyama seemed more determined than ever to improve his skills as a setter. He worked for hours each day, pushing himself almost to his limit. Often, Aiko had to pull him back and force him to take a break. She knew, even though he would never admit it, that this new drive in him was because of Oikawa.

She thought of the rivalry between the two boys as she made her way home on foot. The wheel on her bike had busted on her a few days prior, but she wasn't too mad about having to walk to and from school. She enjoyed having the alone time.

It was already getting dark, and Tobio had offered to walk her home. But he lived in the opposite direction, and she knew he was still practicing with Hinata and she didn't want to tire him more. Begrudgingly, they parted ways with a sweet kiss and a promise to text each other as soon as they got home.

It was just so that Tobio would know she was safe, and that thought brought a smile to Aiko's face as she walked along the sidewalk. Of course, the girl was more than prepared to fight off some douchebag if they got too close, but it's the thought that counts.

A bright blue neon signed flashed in front of Aiko and she stepped closer to get a better read. She hadn't noticed this store on her walks to school before. Seeing that it was a video game store, she shrugged and pushed the door open. Maybe she could spare some extra cash on a new game for her switch.

The lighting was dim, and not many people were inside. Perfect. She wouldn't have to make small talk with anyone she knew. She made her way to the collection of switch games in the back corner, browsing through them and contemplating whether or not the new Animal Crossing was worth dropping 60 bucks for.

"I haven't seen you here before," a smooth voice interrupted Aiko's thoughts. Looking to her right, she came almost face to face with an unfamiliar man. He was tall and broad, his blonde hair cut into an uppercut. When he spoke, she noticed a piercing adorning the middle of his tongue. And when he smirked, she knew he was up to no good.

"I haven't been here before."

"Is that so, Miss Karasuno?" The boy teased and pointed at her chest, finger only centimeters from the embroidered volleyball on her team jacket.

"I haven't seen this place before. I don't check out this part of town much," Aiko rolled her eyes and brushed his hand away. This only seemed to provoke the stranger further. He stepped closer, his chest almost pressing against her back as he leaned in closer.

"I could show you around, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, c'mon, one little date? We could grab some ramen, head back to my place..."

"She said no, idiot. Learn some manners."

Aiko's eyes widened. Now that. That was a familiar voice, though she hadn't heard it in over a month.

"What are you, her boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

And with that statement, Aiko was pulled into the boy's arms. Her shoulder blades pressed to what she assumed was a firm chest as a pair of forearms possessively slipped around her waist. She stiffened up at first, but decided it was better than being harassed by the stranger. He scoffed and eyed the two one more time before turning away and heading out of the shop. As soon as he left, Aiko pulled away from the other boy and immediately headed to the door.

"Aye, darling. No 'Oh, thank you Toru for saving me from that nasty man! You're so kind?'"

"I didn't need saving. He's just an overbearing dude. Much like someone else I know." Aiko's glance at him could have cut through steel.

"The difference is, you actually like me."

"You have a big ass ego."

"Wanna see what else is big?"

"I'd rather die, go away."

Aiko had stepped out onto the street, making her way home. Oikawa had taken up the spot beside her, giving her a few teasing grins and laughs as she continued to strike him down. Of course, the Great King never could back away from a challenge.

"That little blush on your cheeks tells me otherwise, cutie."

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. Say, are you still with good old Tobio? How's that little brat doing?"

"Yes, and he's perfectly fine."

"Of course he is. Still going to be perfectly fine when he finds out the person he hates most is walking his precious girlfriend home?"

"Is this just a game to you? Leave Kageyama alone." Aiko stopped in her tracks and furrowed her eyebrows at the boy. Tobio was right; Oikawa was terribly frustrating.

"It's not exactly him that I'm interested in here, doll. If you would like to make this into a game, then by all means. But I'm simply chasing after what I want."

Oikawa had stepped closer until Aiko's shoulders pressed to the brick wall behind them. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as his eyes glittered competitively, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"You only want me because I'm with Kageyama."

"Not true, pretty girl. I was interested in you before I knew who your boyfriend was, remember?" He all but purred, the tip of his index finger trailing over Aiko's jaw. She hated that hearing him use Tobio's pet name for her made her breathing hitch and cheeks burn brighter. And she most definitely hated the smug grin he gave her when he noticed her reactions.

"I should be getting home. It's late."

"Can't you spare a little more time? I like being around you."

"Of course you do. And no, I should've been home thirty minutes ago." Aiko rolled her eyes before she felt her phone buzzing erratically. She gave Oikawa a pointed look and reached into her pocket to pull it out, seeing that Tobio had called her a few times. Her eyebrows furrowed and she called him back, putting her finger to her lips to signal to the older boy that he needed to shut up. Kageyama picked up on the third ring.

"Aiko! I was worried."

"Oh, why? I'm okay, baby." Oikawa's eyes lit up at the name and you frowned at him.

"Well, you left your schoolwork at the gym and I went to return it, but you weren't home. And you didn't pick up your phone."

"I just stopped at a couple stores. Some dude was being pushy with me at the video game place, but I'm headed home now. I'm fine."

"She forgot to mention the part where she ran into her favorite setter," Oikawa hummed near the phone, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"Why is he with you? Are you okay?" Kageyama stumbled over his words, obviously pissed but much more concerned with her safety.

"He shooed the guy at the video game store away, and he's been following me like a creep ever since. I'm okay, Tobio. I'll be home soon. Are you still at my place?" Aiko squinted at Oikawa, earning her a pleased giggle from him.

"I'm here. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'll be there soon."

"If he's still with you when you get here..."

"It's not like he's dangerous, baby. Just obnoxious," she hummed before pushing at Oikawa's chest so that he'd back away from her. "Toru, go."

Kageyama grunted and ended the call with a quick "I'll see you soon, pretty girl. I love you."

"Have dinner with me," Oikawa smiled and leaned back in, his face a little too close to hers for comfort.

"Kageyama is waiting for me."

"Let him wait."

"No, I'm going home."

"Well I can't let you go alone, darling."

"Why don't you fuck off."

"You and I both know you like me, so let's just drop that act, yeah?" Oikawa's voice lowered slightly and the look in his eyes almost made Aiko's knees buckle.

"I love my boyfriend."

"Not what I said. But sure, you like little Tobio more. Only because you haven't spent time with me. I can assure you, pretty girl. Whatever your boyfriend can do, I can do better. Let me show you."

During this, Oikawa had brushed Aiko's hair off of her shoulder and coaxed a few shallow breaths out of her, her ears and cheeks burning. She swallowed and pushed his arm, quickly making her way down the street. Oikawa only chuckled and continued to follow her.

"If you're still here when I get to my place, Kags won't hesitate to knock your pretentious ass to the ground."

"Oh please, doll. I'd lovd to see him try."

She scoffed and walked faster. Oikawa couldn't complain. At this pace, he could watch her form as she walked in front of him. Aiko was magnificent. He couldn't blame his former mentee for being infatuated with the girl. She was confident, feisty, persistent. And damn, could she fill out the Karasuno uniform. He could only imagine how perfect she'd look beside him, clad in a matching Aoba Johsai jacket. Maybe even one of his jerseys. Yeah, he'd continue to fight Kageyama for this one. Even Iwa had noticed how Oikawa's attention lingered on this girl, which was unusual for the playboy setter.

Eventually, Oikawa settled in pace beside Aiko, placing his hand once again on the small of her back. She stiffened slightly but said nothing, bringing another grin to his face. He'd say he was well on his way to winning this one. They walked like this for just a little longer before Aiko spotted her house. Her parents weren't home, judging by the lack of a car in the driveway. Not to mention, Kageyama was sitting on her front steps. If her mother was home, she would have let the boy in. Tobio saw the two not long after Aiko spotted him, and he scowled.

"I heard her tell you to leave. Why the fuck are you still here?" Kageyama almost growled, standing and stepping up face-to-face with Oikawa in just a few strides.

Aiko grabbed onto his arm and quickly laced her fingers with his, hoping the affection would keep him grounded. She was well aware of the fact that Tobio couldn't really think straight when it came to his biggest rival.

"She didn't exactly chase me off, now did she?"

"She might be too kind for that, but I'm not. Leave."

"I think we should let our little love here decide if I leave or not."

"Huh- wait," Aiko began, but Kageyama snapped before she could go any further.

"Our? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Aiko heard herself in Tobio's words and if she wasn't already anticipating a fight between the two, she would have laughed.

"I think I'm who you'll never be, Kageyama. Like I told my pretty girl over here, whatever you can do, I can do better."

Even Aiko felt the sting of Oikawa's words. Kageyama tensed and stepped forward despite Aiko holding tightly onto his hand. Oikawa seemed almost unfazed, though there was something about his expression that Aiko couldn't put her finger on. Competitiveness? No, she had seen that look on him before. This look, she couldn't place.

Kageyama's palm collided with Oikawa's chest before Aiko could stop it. Oikawa only stumbled with a slight grin, licking his lips.

"Fuck you."

"Oh, wouldn't you love that, Tobio. I think Aiko over here would be more than willing as well. You should see the way she blushes when I touch her."

Kageyama went almost silent, his shoulders rising and falling with strained breaths as his eyebrows furrowed. Aiko stood with her mouth agape, in shock at the utter audacity that Oikawa had to say that, and in front of her boyfriend of all people.

"You're impossible! Shut up, Oik-"

"Is he right, Aiko?"

The girl flushed and immediately turned to look at her boyfriend. His eyes bore into hers, but he wasn't accusing her as she thought he might be. He was tense, but his expression didn't show that he was angry at her; she could read him like a book, and then, she knew he was only asking out of curiosity.

Ignoring the other boy, Aiko squeezed Kageyama's hand lovingly and stared up into those deep blue eyes, shaking her head.

"I would never cheat on you, Tobio. You know I love you."

"That's not what I asked, pretty girl." For the first time, Aiko was struck with the realization that Kageyama was more like Oikawa than either would like to let on. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red as his hand came to it, his gaze lingering on her lips before moving to her eyes. "I am asking if you would willingly offer yourself to Oikawa."

Aiko shifted on her feet, suddenly very embarrassed under the gaze of both boys. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Oikawa watching the two of them with a spark in his eyes. She looked back to her boyfriend, as if making sure she could speak the truth.

"Well, if you were there."

"You hear that, Kageyama? She wants us both. I say we have a friendly little competition to see who can make her feel the best."

"Shut the fuck up," Kageyama snapped at him before looking back to Aiko, resting his forehead against hers as he whispered. "Aiko, you need to tell me whether or not you want to do this. I'll kick his ass and send him away if you don't."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"I think that hearing you crying out my name instead of his will finally hurt him in a way I can't seem to do on the court. So yes, I'm okay with it."

Aiko couldn't help but laugh softly, and Tobio grinned in response.

"Then I want this."

"Oh wonderful. Maybe Kageyama could learn another thing or two from me."

Kageyama squeezed Aiko's hand and looked back up Oikawa with a scowl. "You're lucky I'm even allowing this to begin with. Don't push your luck."

"Testy tonight. I like it," Oikawa hummed and tapped Tobio on the nose, earning a small snort from Aiko.

Before the two boys could make an even bigger scene in the middle of the sidewalk, Aiko quickly parted from the two of them and made her way up the steps to unlock her door. Once they had all entered and the door shut, the energy in the air shifted. It was a tension that none of them had felt before.

Without giving Oikawa even a second to think about doing the same, Kageyama cupped Aiko's jaw, his long fingers curling around the back of her neck, and brought her in for a kiss. Oikawa's eyes widened but he said nothing, instead opting to silently eye the way Aiko's lips parted immediately for Kageyama's tongue. Her eyes had fluttered shut and her arms had wrapped around his neck, leaving Oikawa with a bitter taste in his mouth. It seemed as though this was natural for the Karasuno couple. His jealousy only grew when his former student's hand drifted down to grab at Aiko's ample rear, prompting a quiet groan from the girl. Still, through his haze of jealousy, Oikawa felt the familiar pang of lust erupt in his stomach, and he knew the evidence of it would be plain to see at the front of his shorts.

He couldn't let Kageyama be the only one touching Aiko. Not by a long shot. With the other setter preoccupied, Oikawa made his way behind the girl. She was effectively sandwiched between them, shoulders pressed to Toru's chest and arms wrapped around Tobio. Since Kageyama's hand was in his way on the right side of Aiko's neck, Oikawa instead leaned to the left. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder as he had earlier in the night, but this time was different. This time, he let his nose brush teasingly along the skin under her ear as he whispered words of encouragement, his lips leaving a trail of slow kisses to her jaw.

"Just relax, doll. We're going to take care of you."

Aiko wasn't able to stop a gentle moan from escaping her, and Oikawa knew that one was meant for him. Grinning, he let his teeth graze her neck before he bit down slightly. Her hands grasped at Tobio's hair tightly, anchoring herself as if she couldn't believe they were actually in that situation. Kageyama returned a quiet grunt, nibbling on the girl's bottom lip as he ran his wide palms along her ribcage.

For the three of them, it was becoming unreasonably hot in the house.

Begrudgingly, they slowly pulled their hands off of each other for the sole purpose of making the short trek to Aiko's bedroom. Oikawa was the first to begin shedding his clothes, his shirt dropping to the floor in the hallway. Of course, his confidence was at an all time high, and it rubbed off on the other two. By the time the trio had made it to the bed, Aiko was left only in her bralette and panties while the boys had stripped down to their boxers.

"Damn, Tobio. You've filled out, huh?" Oikawa teased, his gaze drifting over Kageyama's torso once it was revealed. The other boy tensed, but even Aiko could see the way her boyfriend lit up at the praise. It had been years, and as much as they claimed to hate each other, praise from his mentor seemed to motivate Kageyama. Aiko couldn't complain; seeing the two like this was a miracle in itself.

"Shut it, Oikawa."

"Can't make me," he hummed and looked to Aiko, who also seemed to be eyeing her boyfriend up. She could almost see the lightbulb brighten above Oikawa's head as an idea came to him. "Aiko, I think we should help Tobio here loosen up a bit, hm? Maybe then this will be more fun for all of us."

"What does that mean- oh."

Kageyama froze as he watched his girlfriend and his rival sink to their knees in front of him. Aiko's cheeks were as flushed as always and Oikawa licked his lips. It should have been wrong, seeing his mentor like this, but with his girlfriend encouraging it, he couldn't help but want those sinfully pink lips around his cock.

Aiko didn't say much, but she gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile. If nothing else, she knew how to please him. They'd been together so long that it came naturally. And with the ever-eager Oikawa next to her, she knew Kageyama was in for a wild ride.

She was the first to move, slowly reaching out to tug at the hem of his boxers until they fell down around his ankles. He hesitantly kicked them away, opening his mouth to speak before being cut off. A tense groan fell past his lips as his cock was stroked for the first time that night. The hand wrapped around his base was large, warm, and most definitely not his girlfriend's.

"Impressive, Kageyama. Not as nice as mine, obviously. But you could do some damage with this thing." And with that, his lips wrapped around the blue-eyed boy's tip. Kageyama inhaled sharply and fumbled with his hands, not sure exactly where to put them. Aiko grabbed his wrist to steady him, his other hand reaching back to grab onto the headboard. He couldn't let his fingers slip through Oikawa's silky curls, couldn't show that he was enjoying how the older boy's tongue dipped through his slit to collect what precum pooled there.

Aiko smiled up at Tobio and squeezed his hand before leaning in, parting her lips and letting her tongue hang slightly out of her mouth before dragging it along the side of his shaft. Kageyama groaned deeply and shut his eyes, his grip on the headboard tightening. Oikawa had decided it was the perfect time to begin sucking at Kageyama's throbbing tip, his tongue rolling around the heated flesh. Aiko licked and nibbled along every inch of his cock, teasing along the underside and lapping playfully at each vein while her newest partner-in-crime began to bob his head on Kageyama's tip. He only sucked at the first few inches, wanting to give Aiko enough room to toy with the boy as well. The setter looked up at Kageyama and hummed upon seeing the pink on his cheeks and his parted lips, the younger boy actually beginning to groan and rock his hips.

Once a set of well experienced, callused fingers drifted up to begin toying with Kageyama's balls, he moaned loudly and thrust his hips forward. Aiko gasped, but Oikawa took it in stride. His jaw relaxed and he let his tongue glide along the underside, looking up at Kageyama as if giving him permission to use that filthy mouth of his. Grinning, Aiko nodded up at her boyfriend and just let her tongue graze along the side of his length. Kageyama grunted and quickly buried his fingers in Oikawa's curls, grasping them tightly and pulling him all the way down on his cock. His dick was probably one of the bigger ones that Oikawa had encountered, but he handled it like a champ. He only gagged a few times as Kageyama used his mouth, thrusting down his throat as if his life depended on it. Aiko only hummed and sucked at his base, tongue grazing and licking at his balls as he forced his length down the cocky setter's throat.

Kageyama was almost ashamed by how quickly his orgasm was forced upon him. The hand in Oikawa's hair pulled harshly at the strands, the one in Aiko's hand holding on for dear life. His knees felt wobbly and his breathing was staggered. Once he felt that familiar sensation in his stomach, he struggled to slow his thrusts.

"Stop, I'll cum..."

Oikawa didn't stop. It only seemed to spur him on, hearing his rival so close to coming undone. His cheeks hollowed and he sucked on Kageyama's cock as if his life depended on it. And with the final flick of Oikawa's tongue, Tobio choked out a groan, buried his cock deep within Toru's mouth, and released with a string of curses.

Aiko licked her lips in shock. She was inhumanly jealous. But she didn't know whose position she'd rather be in at that time.

Oikawa pulled off Kageyama with a soft 'pop,' his lips coated in a mixture of his saliva and the other's cum. Before she could stop herself, Aiko leaned in to steal a kiss from him. Her tongue rolled in his mouth and he chuckled, more than happy to let her taste her own boyfriend on his tongue. Kageyama watched with wide pupils, too full of lust and shock to even think about being upset. He shook his head and groaned, pushing Oikawa's head back away from Aiko's.

"You didn't give her very much room, dumbass."

"I got a little preoccupied, didn't you notice?" Oikawa purred, running his hand along the outside of Kageyama's thigh. The boy shivered in turn and huffed, ignoring the statement to climb into bed. He patted the mattress and gave the two on the floor a pointed look.

"Well come on then. You two wanted this, right?"

Aiko almost squealed with excitement. She hadn't seen this side of Tobio before, all flustered and lustfully competitive. It didn't take her long to strip all the way down. And while Tobio had seen her body what felt like a million times, Oikawa was struck by her beauty. Her pale thighs, perfect rear, cute chest, and the sweetest little tummy. Where Kageyama and Oikawa were sharp and toned, their female partner as all softness and beauty. He could have drooled.

Kageyama motioned for her to lay on her back and he smiled lovingly as she did, leaning down to press a few adoring kisses to her lips. In the meantime, Oikawa had stripped the rest of the way down. When Aiko's eyes opened back up, she flushed at the sight before her. Kageyama was definitely thicker than Oikawa, but he made up for it in length and curve. Together, she was sure they'd ruin her.

"See, I knew you'd like what you see, pretty girl," Oikawa teased, earning a huff from Kageyama. The latter squinted and motioned for Oikawa to get on the bed. At the same time, he settled back on the headboard and pulled Aiko in between his legs. His chest was pressed to her bare back and he took the time to kiss lovingly at her shoulders, running his hands down her sides.

"Spread your legs, my love. Let Oikawa see what we've done to you, hm?"

Aiko let out a soft moan but nodded, slowly parting her thighs for the brown-headed boy in front of her. Oikawa licked his lips, eyes drifting over the glistening slit in front of him. He was sure she couldn't have been more perfect. Aiko shifted slightly as he focused on her wetness, body burning in embarrassment. It didn't last very long, though. Not when Oikawa settled between her thighs.

Looking up at Kageyama, Oikawa pulled Aiko's legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"Seems like I have to use this expert mouth on both of you. Goodness, what would you all do without me?"

Kageyama saw Oikawa's smug smirk for only a moment before it was buried in between the thighs of his own lover. It should have thoroughly pissed Tobio off, but Aiko melted back into him with a low whine, and suddenly Kageyama was fine with Oikawa sharing their bed for at least that night.

He ran his fingertips along Aiko's ribcage, gently scratching her skin as she shifted against him. He focused on teasing what erotic areas of her body that he could, circling her nipples without ever touching them. "You're being so good, love. Such a good girl."

Lower, Oikawa was having the time of his life. Aiko's fingers had tangled in his hair the moment he had licked his first stripe up her soaked little slit. If he was good at sucking cock, Toru Oikawa was nothing short of a god at eating pussy. His mouth and fingers were unmatched, and he was eager to show Aiko just what she was missing.

With his arms wrapped around her hips, Oikawa used his thumbs to gently pry apart Aiko's drenched folds and expose her swollen clit. He looked up into her eyes before he leaned in to give a few kitten-licks to the sensitive bud. It had her squirming, his intense gaze and slow teasing. She bit down harshly on her bottom lip and leaned back against Kageyama, so very grateful for his steady support as Oikawa worked slowly at her already desperate little pussy.

"Mmh, little love, you're so wet. Is this all for me?" He hummed from between her thighs, coaxing a huff from Kageyama. 

"Watch it."

"I'm just saying, I've barely licked her and our pretty girl is already squirming."

"Just, please, keep going," Aiko whined.

Who was Oikawa to tell her no?

He pulled his right arm back in between her legs and used his first two fingers to hold her folds open, showcasing her eager hole to him. He smirked and leaned in to let his tongue dip into her wetness, flicking it upwards and across her clit as he came off. Aiko inhaled sharply and slowly rocked her hips, her body craving Oikawa more than she ever could have thought possible.

Kageyama had taken to slowly rolling her stiff nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, occasionally tugging on the pink nubs. He was more focused on the way Oikawa was causing such a stir from his girlfriend. Each time he brought his mouth down on her, she whined and grabbed onto Kageyama's thigh to steady herself. Again, he couldn't be too jealous. He absolutely adored every little sound she made.

Aiko's body seemed a little too warm, and her hips bucked a little too much. Oikawa stopped his sucking and licking just as she gave a louder moan, pulling his face back and giving the girl a grin. "Now doll, aren't allowed to cum just yet. I want to play with this pussy a little more."

"Fucking hell... Kageyama!" Aiko whined in frustration and squirmed between his legs.

He only chuckled in response, "We'll get you there, princess. Shh, it's okay."

Oikawa and Kageyama glanced at each other and actually exchanged a knowing grin. If nothing else, they agreed on one thing: Aiko's whines and whimpers were a drug that they were both very much addicted to. And if they had to delay her orgasm to pull more from her, they'd edge her until her thighs shook.

Oikawa's slender fingers slowly made their first introduction to Aiko's needy hole, his middle digit easily slipping past her slick folds. They both groaned at the sensation, and her walls squeezed around his finger. His cock was just throbbing with the idea that he'd be able to fill her soon enough. But he had a job to do, and he wasn't yet done. The index and middle fingers of his left hand rubbed soft circles on the top and side of her aching clit while he curled the single digit up against the roof of her hole. Aiko panted quietly and squeezed Kageyama's thigh once again, his chest rumbling in a low laugh as he watched his old enemy toy with her sweet cunt.

"She's perfect, isn't she?"

"I've never felt or tasted anything as good, Tobio," Oikawa mumbled absentmindedly, and Aiko blushed an even deeper shade of red.

A second finger slipped into Aiko, and she groaned loudly once Oikawa began opening and closing the digits like a curling pair of scissors. She was getting incredibly close just from him toying with her, and he was more than well aware. Grinning to himself, he looked up at the girl and rubbed her clit a little faster.

"You better beg Kageyama to let you cum on my fingers, little one. Otherwise I'll have to stop again, and neither of us wants that."

Kageyama, in turn, was a little taken aback. He figured Oikawa would handle Aiko's orgasm on his own pace, but here they were. It was almost as if they were on the same team; Tobio couldn't find it in himself to hate the idea.

"Go on, my sweet girl. Beg," he murmured next to Aiko's ear.

The girl bit down on her lip and wriggled, way too embarrassed in front of the two boys to actually plead. Kageyama gave her a few seconds before he pulled his hands away from her nipples and shook his head and Oikawa.

"It seems like she's not ready yet. Take those fingers out."

Oikawa's fingers slid out just an inch before Aiko burst out, her nails digging into Kageyama's thigh in retaliation.

"No! No, please. Please keep touching me Toru, I want to cum."

"Ah-ah-ah," Oikawa tsk'd, his fingers still slowly circling her clit. "You have to beg Tobio, yeah? I could sit here and eat you all night, darling. He's the one you have to ask nicely."

Kageyama's smile grew. Who knew he'd actually enjoy having Oikawa as a partner?

"Fuck- okay. Tobio, please. Tell him it's okay to make me cum. I need it," Aiko's voice was barely above a whisper, and Oikawa's gaze bore into hers the entire time she spoke.

"Hm, you did hesitate. If you weren't so precious, I might just tell him to quit touching you completely."

"Tobio! Please."

Aiko's head had turned to where she could look to her lover, meeting his teasing gaze with her own pleading one. He hummed as if in thought before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Toru, make her see stars."

"As you wish, your Highness."

Kageyama didn't have time to be bitter about the reference to his old nickname. Aiko was once more squirming against him, chest heaving and toes curling repeatedly. Oikawa had allowed his mouth to glide over the girl's eager folds as he curled his fingers up against her textured walls. She rocked her hips in need, but Kageyama quickly reached down to hold her in place; if she wanted to cum so badly, it would be on the boys' terms, not hers.

Aiko gasped once Oikawa's mouth latched onto her aching clit, sucking on the sensitive and throbbing bud. The pink muscle of his tongue rolled over it expertly as he fucked her with his fingers, drawing her closer and closer to orgasm. Eventually, she looked down just to make eye contact with him. In her ear, she heard Kageyama whisper.

"Cum, pretty girl. Cum for us."

The girl cried out and her back arched, but Oikawa stayed attached to her clit. As much as her hips rolled and bucked, his tongue continued to flick and lap at the nub while his other fingers worked her sweet cunt through her first orgasm of the night. Her mouth dropped open as she released all over his fingers, letting out a steady stream of expletives mixed with their names.

Both Kageyama and Oikawa could get used to hearing that sweet noise.

Oikawa didn't ease up until he knew she was finished, slowly running his tongue over her clit and folds to bring her down from her high. His knuckles brushed over her thigh as he placed adoring kisses to her lower lips, eventually leaning back to grin up at the two of them.

"How was that, hm? I've got the best mouth in Japan, no need to tell me."

To all of his surprise, both of them gave soft laughs. The tension was gone.

"I wasn't gonna say that, but if it helps you sleep better," Kageyama grinned and kicked at Oikawa a bit, as if they were old friends.

"Fuck, you know what would help me sleep better? If you two would actually help a poor guy out. God. I get both of you to cum with just my mouth and here I am, so hard I could cut through steel."

Aiko burst into a snorting laugh and wiggled back against Tobio, completely content. Yet, her body still ached for more. And from the feeling of a stiff cock pressing against her spine, so did Kageyama's. After the laughter died back down, the energy in the room shifted once again. This time, Oikawa was the one in need, and they'd do what it took to help him.

"Lay back," Aiko whispered, giving her first half-command of the night. Oikawa, being entirely too horny to even think about disagreeing, settled back with his head in the pillows. He looked gorgeous all stretched out, muscles rippling when he put his arm behind his head. And to Aiko, his cock called to her most of all. She looked to Kageyama to make sure it was alright to go ahead. As soon as he kissed her and gave her the green light, she giggled and moved to straddle the older boy's hips.

"Finally, god damn. About time I got a little action," Toru mused playfully, his hands landing on Aiko's hips. She only grinned and shifted to get comfortable before reaching down to guide his pulsing tip towards her slick entrance. Just to tease him, she rubbed the head all through her folds and rocked against him. Not quite expecting that little spectacle from the girl on top of him, Oikawa let his head fall back in the pillows with a breathy, moan-riddled laugh.

Kageyama watched from behind the pair, and his eyes widened once Aiko finally let herself sink down on Oikawa. His cock could have split the smaller girl in half; her folds spread just perfectly for him, and she managed to fit his entire length. If nothing else, Kageyama was proud of his girl for taking such a big dick.

"Ooh my fucking god..." Oikawa groaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as Aiko's walls squeezed around him. She felt even more perfect than he'd imagined.

"Easy, Toru. Don't cum too fast. We haven't even gotten to the best part."

Oikawa didn't pay any mind to Kageyama, instead beginning to guide Aiko up and down his cock by her hips. She gasped and moaned softly with each little movement, her hands landing on his firm abdomen so she could start helping him with the bouncing of her hips. Grinning teasingly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Oikawa's, earning her a chuckle and a smack to her ass from the man.

Kageyama's head snapped up when he heard the smack, just checking to make sure Aiko wasn't hurt. He was too preoccupied with digging through the beside table, trying to find the bottle of water-based lubricant that Aiko kept there for the days when they got experimental. Once he found it, he returned to his position behind them, running his palm along Aiko's spine encouragingly.

Oikawa couldn't even think about the other man. His head was filled with nothing but Aiko. Her taste, her smell, the feeling of her wrapped around him. It was all too good for him, and Oikawa couldn't help but thrust up into that wonderful little cunt of hers a few times. She squeaked at each sharp snap of his hips, whining in pleasure when he pressed against the most delicate spots deep inside of her.

Hearing this, Kageyama knew it was the prefect time. Popping the cap of the lube bottle, he let it drizzle down between Aiko's cheeks. She gasped upon feeling the cool liquid, and flushed deeply when Kageyama's index finger swirled through it and pressed against her other entrance. 

Oikawa's thrusts slowed once he caught on to what Kageyama was doing behind the girl. As much as he wanted to plow into her relentlessly, her pleasure came first. And he knew that the two of them would be a tight, and possibly painful fit. Slowly, he reached down to rub a few circles on her clit as his lips pressed lazy kisses to Aiko's collarbones and chest. Meanwhile, her breathing had begun to stagger and she whimpered as Kageyama's finger slipped in and out of her tighter hole. He took his time, making sure there was always enough lube and that he didn't go too fast. Eventually, he could almost fit three fingers all the way in; and when Aiko moaned, that was enough of a signal. Drizzling even more lubricant into his hand, the dark-haired setter gave his cock a few good strokes just to make sure he was completely coated.

"Hold on to Toru, darling. We've got you."

And with that, Kageyama lined himself up and pressed in.

Aiko gasped and almost fell against Oikawa, her hands scrambling to find purchase. Being the gentleman as always, Oikawa offered his hand for the girl to take. Their fingers locked together and he hummed smugly but kept his hips still. Until Kageyama was completely settled and Aiko was okay, he wouldn't dare move. Still, he toyed with her clit and kissed at her skin to keep her distracted from any pain she may have been experiencing.

"Holy shit..." Aiko groaned once each and every one of Kageyama's inches had sunk past her ring of muscle. She felt so, so incredibly full. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips had parted in what seemed like endless moans and whimpers. The boys couldn't have been more content.

And then, they began to move.

It was amazing, the way she squeezed around them to the point where each boy could feel the other's cock through her thin walls. They thrust slowly, building up a smooth rhythm. Oikawa first, then Kageyama. Aiko felt as if she was on Cloud 9. The pain was long gone. At that point, her only care in the world was how perfect they were making her feel. She felt as if it couldn't get any better, but then both the boys seemed to have the same idea.

"Look at you, taking us so well. You're a champ, doll."

"So proud of you, pretty girl. Just like that."

"She's so fucking tight, Tobio."

"God, I know. So perfect..."

Their words only spurred each other on, their paces picking up in tempo. Their hips began to snap, the smacking sound of skin on skin filling the air. Aiko couldn't speak anymore, the only legible words spilling from her lips being small cries of "Toru! Tobio..."

At that pace, neither boy would last very long. But they didn't, and couldn't slow. Especially not when Oikawa hit a special spot inside of Aiko, causing her to cry out in pleasure and bury her face in his neck as she came. The boys glanced at each other over her shoulder and grinned, a few beads of sweat dripping down their faces and necks. Fucking her through her orgasm, their hands met her body wherever they could. Oikawa's arms wrapped around her torso and Kageyama gripped her hips as tightly as he could, his fingers sinking into her skin. Leaning down over Oikawa's arms, Kageyama pressed loving kisses to Aiko's shoulder blades as he drilled into her from behind.

"That's it, there's our good, pretty girl. Just a little more..."

Oikawa was in about the same shape, his toes even beginning to curl. He kissed and bit sloppily at Aiko's neck, effectively marking her up. It wasn't the time to be possessive, but he needed the world to know that Aiko belonged to him. She belonged around him. She had to.

"So fucking good for us, doll. So perfect, fuck."

Kageyama broke first. His hips snapped erratically as he came, milking himself for all he was worth in Aiko's second hole. String upon string of milky cum spilled into his lover, and he grunted and groaned in pleasure.

Just hearing Kageyama finish was enough to set Oikawa over the edge. He whined and moaned loudly, obviously a bit more vocal than the other. His lips pressed to Aiko's neck in one more kiss before he buried himself as deep as he could inside her spent little pussy. He shivered and groaned as he filled her up, pumping slowly just to feel his own cum coating her walls.

When they pulled back, all three were flushed, sweaty, and smiling.

No one dared to speak just yet, but Kageyama was the first to recover. He slipped himself out and quickly grabbed a rag from the bedside table, using it to clean himself off. Once Aiko had the strength to lift off of Oikawa, he wiped her clean as well. And finally, he gave Oikawa a smirk before tossing the towel to the older boy to clean himself. Oikawa only chuckled and wiped off before throwing the rag across the room and snuggling into Aiko adoringly.

Kageyama looked down at the two with a bit of a clearer head, but he still couldn't seem to be mad at the situation. With Aiko's lips lifted in a smile, and Oikawa's brown eyes fluttering shut, he figured he couldn't complain.

As he laid down and curled up against Aiko, Kageyama reached out to brush Oikawa's cheek with his knuckles. The other boy only smiled softly and snuggled closer to the girl between them. Aiko's arms wrapped around Kageyama instinctively and he hummed in content, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

With the morning came the possibility of another fight, an increase in rivalry. But for that night? Kageyama and Oikawa were the best partners the world had ever seen, and the girl between them was their prize.

Aiko's breathing slowed, signaling her descent into sleep. Oikawa's arm twitched a bit and he snored quietly. Kageyama, left with his thoughts, drifted off into slumber with a content smile on his face, but not without one final whisper.

"That's our pretty girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any requests for other characters/plots, just let me know! :) <3


End file.
